Tests fixtures may be used to configure or calibrate an electronic device to include desired settings or parameters. This equipment is useful when replacement parts are installed on the device and need to be configured. Alternatively, the test fixture may be used to restore the device to the original factory settings.
However, traditional test fixtures include several drawbacks. For instance, test fixtures are designed to configure or calibrating a particular electronic device. A “particular” device includes a specific generation of a device, or a specific size of a device. As a result, when, for example, a next generation of a device is released, the current test fixture is incapable of calibrating the device. Also, traditional test fixtures include multiple housings. Each housing may include multiple moving parts configured to calibrate a particular component of the device. As a result, a single device having multiple components requires placing the device into a first housing, calibrating the device, removing the device, and then placing the device into a second housing. This adds complexity and time to the process. Further, traditional test fixtures may include parts actuated by an air compressor which, in additional to multiple housings, increases the overall footprint of the test fixture.